JagdTiger (JokeTiger)
The Jagdtiger is a tier 4 German tank destroyer About The in-game Jagdtiger appears to be a turretless Tiger 1, with the whole gun mantlet and the gun itself being placed between the radio operator and the driver. The gun mantlet also clips through the drivers port and can rotate to the left and right, looking like it's detached from the tank. The Jagdtiger was removed from the shop on late 2017, but not the game, due to the model not being historically accurate. Playstyle Since the "Jagdtiger" is essentially a Tiger 1 without a turret, it's combat role had been moved to TD. This tank uses stealth over flexibility for survival on the battlefield which means you do not wanna be in the middle of the frontline and instead, behind a hill or two - maybe surrounded by trees or other objects you have cover behind. At ranges you can make use of the cannon all other tigers use. The 88mm. It has incredible ballistics, damage and reload time for its tier and can devastate the enemy if you manage to go unnoticed after destroying one. It's silhouette is incredibly low with the lack of a turret and can take cover or hide behind obstacles other tanks can't. Just note that this is not a tank made for coming around a corner quickly, firing and then reversing as you may get shot by people with quick reflexes or already aware of your presence as your reverse speed is incredibly low. Though some maps force this tank out of its traditional hiding playstyle and require it to drive quickly around close quarters environment in which case it's highly advised to remember one thing if you do get wound up with a quicker enemy such as a light tank if it tries to flank around you. Now this is general advice for all unturreted TDs. ''Press your rear end against an indestructible surface (such as a building) and turn the same direction the light tank is turning into. This forces the enemy to halt and turn trying to find another angle which gives you an opportunity to fire at them and so potentially saving your life. If the enemy does not stop though and try to hug the wall aswell, don't be afraid of pushing them against the wall and potentially flipping them on their side. If they do flip, that's most likely it for them as they're stuck. Overall, the removal of a turret ''definetly ''does not worsen the Jagdtiger at all. It just employs a different, more stealthy playstyle the size of the original Tiger 1 couldn't support before. It opens new but also closes alot of windows for the Jagdtiger and sets a very interesting twist on one of the worlds most famous tanks of all time. '''Pros:' * Reload speed of the tank is quicker than its other 88mm counterparts * Maneuverability is decent enough to respond to flanking/circling situation made by a medium tank. * Good penetration value to deal with some armored targets. Cons: * Not alot of armor worthy of a heavy tank, therefore the Tiger chassis is vulnerable to many other tanks. * Lacks a turret, which makes the Jagdtiger much easier to flank. * Not recommended to use for shooting and moving back to cover because of its terrible reverse speed. Trivia * The Tankery community commonly refers the Jagdtiger as the "Joketiger," "Witztiger," or "Flat Tiger." Real Life Trivia * The real Jagdtiger had a welded casemate on both Henschel and Porsche Tiger II hulls. The Jagdtiger had also wielded the powerful 12.8cm KwK 44 L/55. Category:Germany Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Tier 4 Category:Unavaible Category:Non-Premium Category:April Fools